


Needy

by reevesdriver



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sleepy Sex, Smut, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver





	Needy

You opened the front door to your house after arriving home a lot later than normal since your boss decided to keep you behind for an extra few hours to do some more work for him. As you entered the house you embraced the warmth that ran over you and tried your best to stay as quiet as possible knowing that Keanu would be in bed since it was now 1am.

You untied your shoes by the door and placed them on the shoe rack out of the way before quickly ascending the stairs to your bedroom. As you opened the door you quickly peaked inside to see your partner Keanu asleep in the bed with a hand resting on your pillow. Stepping into the room you lazily stripped off your clothes heading into the en-suit for a quick wash before climbing into your side of the bed. You gently pulled Keanu's hand from your pillow and slipped it over the top of you pulling the covers over your body before falling asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

A few hours had passed when you slowly began to wake up expecting to see the sun shining through the window but instead all that greeted you was the dark sky and a hint of moonlight. You took a moment to read the time on the clock noting that only two hours had passed since you’d arrived home and got into bed.

It took a few seconds before you register the large warm body moving behind you. Keanu has a hand resting on your hip as he grinds his heavy length against your covered ass panting in your ear before nibbling at it. His naked and glistening chest is pressed flat against your clothed back as he moves his hand from your hip and instead wraps his arms tightly around your waist and bucks his hips against you faster.

You keep your eyes closed as you feel him lean over your body to check if you’re awake or not trying your best when you feel his plump lips press against your cheek. You silently gasp as he moves his hand to grip the underwear that’s teasing him.

Keanu whines as the thin fabric he’s pulling at stops on your thighs refusing to go any further down since your legs are clamped together from the position you’re sleeping in. He quickly looks up at you making sure that you’re still ‘asleep’ as he rips the band of fabric resting around your thigh and moves his hands round underneath you and rips the other side of the underwear pulling it from between your legs and throwing it onto the floor before resuming his position behind you.

You feel his bare cock pressing against your ass and you bite your lip as he continues whimpering as he grinds up against you. He kneads your ass cheeks with the palm of his hand as he slides his dick between them pressing against your tight hole.

Keanu stays grinding against you for a few moments before he feels his dick hit the wetness of your pussy and freezes. He raises your leg resting it over his as he runs the head of his cock up and down your pussy before gently pushing into your hole, he can’t help but release a whimpering moan as he slides himself up and further into you growling in your ear as you stretch around his thick length.

 As he slides his cock in and out of you he moves a hand up over your pussy and parts your lips with his digits as he finds the small bundle of nerves resting above your hole. Keanu tosses your clit between his fingers pinching and rubbing it roughly as he begins to speed up his thrusts until eventually his skin is slapping against yours the sound echoing around the room.

“Fuck.” He breaths out in a shaky breath as he watches your face turn in pleasure as he rolls his hips against yours.

He’s memorised as you pull your bottom lip between your teeth biting it to suppress the moans that are spilling out between breaths. You loved how needy Keanu got when he was horny and you couldn’t help but imagine him waking you up like this every day. As his thrusts become sloppy you can tell that Keanu isn’t going to last much longer and soon he sends you over the edge before emptying himself deep inside of you.

Keanu wraps his arms around you for the final time as he pulls you flush against his chest not caring that his cock slides out of you and his cum runs out and onto the bed staining the dark sheet below, he’s just happy to have you in his arms again and falls asleep with the thought that you’d let him bury his cock in you whenever he wants to.


End file.
